1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pass-thru ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, a wrench is an essential hand tool. At a mechanical factory, a motor repair shop, and the like, various wrenches are always used for work, such as ring spanners, socket wrenches, open-ended wrenches, adjustable wrenches, and ratchet wrenches, used to disassemble bolts so as to facilitate maintenance or assembly. Wherein, a one-way successive brake ratchet wrench combines the features of a hex wrench and a ratchet wrench, which not only enhances the work efficiency and product quality greatly but also brings quite convenience.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional pass-thru ratchet wrench and a socket. The conventional pass-thru ratchet wrench 200 comprises a wrench body 201. The wrench body 201 has a head portion 202. A one-way ratchet 203 is provided in the head portion 202. The ratchet 203 has a receiving hole 204 therein. The receiving hole 204 is a dodecagonal through hole adapted to receive a socket 300. Thereby, the user can disassemble a bolt smoothly for maintenance or assembly.
The wrench body 201 of the aforesaid pass-thru ratchet wrench 200 uses the receiving hole 204 to connect the socket 300. When the user uses the wrench body 201 to connect the socket 300 and turn the socket 300 simultaneously, the socket 300 in the receiving hole 204 may cause a displacement or disengagement, so the user cannot apply a force smoothly to turn the socket 300. Therefore, the receiving hole 204 of the wrench body 201 is to fit on the socket 300 again in order to turn the socket 300. During use, the conventional pass-thru ratchet wrench 200 is inconvenient for use and influences the smoothness of work.
An improved pass-thru ratchet wrench is developed to improve the shortcomings of the aforesaid pass-thru ratchet wrench 200. FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the conventional pass-thru ratchet wrench and another socket. The socket 300 has a connecting head portion 301. The outer wall of the connecting head portion 301 is formed with an annular groove 302. An elastic buckle ring 303 is provided and accommodated in the annular groove 302. Thus, when the connecting head portion 301 is coupled to the receiving hole 204 of the head portion 202, the elastic buckle ring 303 will elastically hold against the inner wall of the receiving hole 204 to provide an engaging and positioning effect. This ensures that the socket 300 won't disengage from the pass-thru ratchet wrench 200 during operation.
Due to the improved structure of the socket 300 of the pass-thru ratchet wrench 200, there will be a plurality of sockets 300 of different specifications. Therefore, each socket 300 must be provided with the elastic buckle ring 303, which increases a lot of production cost and time. For the elastic buckle ring 303 to hold against the inner wall of the receiving hole 204, the elastic buckle ring 303 must be in a polygonal shape and slightly protrude out of the annular groove 302. It is difficult to process and produce the elastic buckle ring 303. Besides, the shape of the elastic buckle ring 303 is not easy to maintain, so the elasticity of the elastic buckle ring 303 cannot be controlled with ease. When the sockets 300 of different specifications are coupled to the pass-thru ratchet wretch 200, some sockets 200 coupled to the receiving hole 204 are too tight and some sockets 200 coupled to the receiving hole 204 are too loose.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.